Lies
by themysciranprincess
Summary: Harry lay motionless, the movements of his shallow breathing barely noticeable. Looking down on his frail figure, Hermione allowed the first tears to leak from her eyes. Bowing her head, she rested her face in her palms and cried silently... " [Will Harry


**DISCLAIMER:** JKR owns the characters in this story.

**Note:** Well, I've been on a writing hiatus lately. I haven't written much in the past couple of weeks. So this might be rusty. Oh it starts out so dark and lovely…and I ended up making it such a sugary piece of fluff! Oh well, I tried. I just can't write darkness I guess. Sorry it's short! But damn, writing this one gave me the vapors! Ha! Hope you enjoy…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She stepped into the Hospital Wing only to be enshrouded in darkness. Closing the door softly behind her, she stood watching as shadows danced across the tall windows. When her eyes had adjusted, she spotted him. She gathered her crutches tightly under her arms and made measured and tentative steps towards his bed. She left the crutches to balance on top of a nearby chair as she pulled herself up to sit beside his pale form.

Harry lay motionless, the movements of his shallow breathing barely noticeable. Looking down on his frail figure Hermione allowed the first tears to leak from her eyes. Bowing her head, she rested her face in her palms and cried silently. Soft sobs shook her body. Her mind, for once, was exhausted.

A soft whisper brought her back to her senses and she looked down to see Harry's vibrant green eyes looking back at her. His lips parted, attempting to form words. She wiped at her face hastily and bent closer to listen. When her face was inches from his, he slowly reached a bruised hand to her face and whispered, "I..m-missed…you." His voice was shaky and strained.

Her lips cracked into a strained smile as she placed her hand over his and replied, "I missed you too, Harry." For a moment, there were only the sounds of his labored breathing. Then, he moved his hand to her neck and gently pulled her face closer to his. Their lips met lightly and briefly, almost chastely. Hermione's insides trembled with fear and doubt. She had kissed him once before, but…

"What was that for, Harry?"

He brushed a strand of hair from her face and searched her eyes, his breath suddenly coming out in ragged heaves. Hermione's body tensed, wondering whether she should call for Madam Pomfrey. But then the strain of his breathing subsided and settled back to its normal rhythm. He moved his hand back to her neck where it caressed the soft skin below her jaw line. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against Harry's. "I…I lied," he whispered.

"Hmm? Lied about what, Harry?" Her lips quivered as she attempted to hold back her whimpers of distress.

"When…w-hen I...said I…that I didn't…love you."

Hermione's eyes, instead of blinking open in surprise, shut tighter as more tears squeezed through, "Why?"

"S-scared…Voldemort…" Small coughs hitched in his chest. When they abated, he continued, "He…would have f-found out. Hurt…you."

"Oh Harry!" she cried, burying her face against his neck. He draped a limp arm across her lower back, letting her sob against him. After a few moments he lifted both hands to her face and pulled her away from his neck to look at her. Her eyes were lost in his before they turned their attention to his lips. She traced her finger over them as tears dripped from her eyes onto his chin. He pulled her towards him once more and captured her lips with his. Nothing held them back this time…no evil Dark Lord…no prising eyes…

Hermione fed hungrily on his lips, clutching the front of his pajamas in both fists. Then need to be closer to him, to press against him and absorb his warmth, was so overpowering she feared she might smother him in his fragile state. That's when the sudden reality of it all overcame her and she pulled away from him. Harry was barely clinging to life here in the Hospital Wing, his defeat of Voldemort had weakened him severely. Before she could gather her wits Harry whispered, "Don't stop…p-please."

She dipped down and pressed her mouth to his again, sliding her tongue over his lips. His mouth opened readily and Hermione moaned as she felt the warmth of his tongue against hers. Her whole body trembled as Harry reached for the hem of her shirt and began tugging it upward. The feel of his fingers as the glided across her bare flesh sent shivers and goose bumps over her entire body.

Somehow, the pain in her leg went unnoticed as she climbed further onto the bed to straddle Harry's body. His lips wandered ravenously to her neck as she busied herself with the buttons of his top, her breasts spilling slightly from her bra as she bent about her work. Once unbuttoned, Hermione's mouth moved to Harry's exposed chest, paying special attention to each scar and burn he'd recently acquired. His hand wove its way into her tangle of hair, which was now spreading across his chest in a spider web of chestnut curls.

A new spark awoke in Harry's emerald eyes as he watched Hermione unfasten her bra, letting it fall over the side of the small bed. He pulled her to him, needing to feel the softness of her skin and the hardness of her nipples against his chest. As her hot mouth explored his ear, her tongue teasing his earlobe, he felt a new strength revived into his body.

In the next moments, Hermione made quick work of their remaining bottoms. Her mild shock was apparent as his erection sprung free. Before she knew what was happening, she had taken all of him inside of her. She winced mildly at the pain, which soon vanished when Harry's hands began to caress her thighs. In movements that could only be described as primitive, she began rocking her hips up on down across Harry's length. Moving him in and out of her heated depths, she moaned at the mounting feelings of pleasure.

Soon, her movements became erratic as her inner walls began clenching around him. She threw her head back letting spasms of pleasure swell from her wet center. Harry gripped her hips tighter, using all of his strength to thrust deep within her. Watching ecstasy overwhelm Hermione, her head thrown back, droplets of sweat beading down her chest…Harry lost control and emptied himself, burying his shaft within her.

Hermione collapsed, crying his name as she buried her face against his chest.

Soon, she was nestled beside him under the thin cotton sheets. She nuzzled his neck with her nose and draped one arm across his chest. He pulled her tightly against his side and pressed his lips to the top of her head.

"I'm sorry I lied…I love you."

"I love you too, Harry," she purred as her hands caressed his chest lightly. Suddenly, she sat up and yanked the blanket away from Harry's chest, exposing her own in the process. "Harry! Your scars!" Harry, tearing his eyes away from his newly discovered treasure that were Hermione Granger's magnificent pair of breasts, looked down as his own chest. Hermione's hand was rubbing it where the marks from his fight with Voldemort had been. They were gone. Healed.

Hermione's eyes met Harry's as a mischievous grin formed on her lips, "Feeling better then?" She leaned over and gave his lips a light kiss.

"Yes, thank you. I should inform Madam Pomfrey of your excellent healing skills," he kissed her back, "And I must say…you taste," another kiss, "much better," another kiss, "than your nasty Polyjuice Potion."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

((((**Also**: I didn't proof read. Sorry if there are mistakes.))))


End file.
